The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Keeping a home safe from intrusions, other physical attacks, and cyber-attacks is often a priority for homeowners. Homes are increasingly equipped with smart appliances and home controllers that connect to a network to allow a homeowner to remotely operate the smart appliances via a Smart Phone, tablet, or computer.